Unrequited Love
by Redlin Vermilion
Summary: "Love not always the happily ever after story we used to know"


"Kayo-chin and I are going out, nyaa~!"

It was an uneventful evening spent at the idols research club, because they're having a break from all idol related activities, until Honoka got bored and went yelling 'we should play truth or dare!' then those words come flying out.

The cat-ish girl just grinning without all care in the world, while the other girl in the verge of passing out.

And all the other member just stared at them, unable to completely process anything.  
Until the raven-haired girl come back to reality.

"Are you guys for real?"  
"Of course we are, nyaaa! Right, Kayo-chin?"  
"ummm...uhhh...ye-...I-I mean...someone please save me..."  
"And that is a yes, nyaa~!"

Then the other starts to congratulate them, but things doesn't stop there.

"Umm, now that Rin and Hanayo already coming out to us, I too want to say some things"  
Said the blonde-haired girl  
"Actually, Nozomi and I are married"

"We knew it already/ We knew it, nyaa~"  
The other members answers at the same exact time.  
Making the blonde girl just blushed and her wife start teasing her

"Get a room, you two"  
Yet again they all said in unison

What comes after that is nothing but all confession, which strayed much from where they started, this might as well be the "world coming out" day

Because of it, the fact that almost all of the members are going out with each other, one being married already, they also found out that, their leader is actually going out with Tsubasa, the leader of oh-so-famous-and-their-greatest-rival A-Rise.  
Which of course come out as weird thing, but they accepted it nonetheless.

Yes, almost all of their members, except those two.

"Now we only have to wait for Nico-chi to confess her undying love to Maki-chan~"  
Tease the busty purple-haired girl, shooting a glance at the crimson-haired girl whose face redden to the same color of her hair.

But the ruby-eyed girl didn't respond with the same reaction.  
She just stand up from her seating place, and mutter "That's ridiculous" out loud, and proceed to exit their club room while not forgetting to bring her bag with her.

The other members just stood there dumbfounded by their club president way of acting.  
Except the crimson-haired girl who rushed out from the club room, chasing after the petite senior, wishing she could still catch up with her.

After some chasing action and getting lost of her track, Maki finally able to find Nico.  
They are now in some kind unused classroom, all alone.

"Um... I-I want to apologize in behalf of Nozomi, she must be teasing us, you know, knowing the others already going out with each other. I-it's not like I care about it though"  
Said the crimson-haired girl rather nervously due to the fact that she's alone with her adored senior in some empty room.

Rather than the easy-going like reply she's expecting, her senior just replied it coldly with "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Perceiving that as an attack to her pride, she couldn't think straight and proceed to act out of anger.

"No, that's not all I want to say to you, I too want to say something to you, and you better hear it carefully because I won't say it twice. I am in-"

Before the said girl could even finished her sentence, her senior just cut her off at her words.

"Just stop it, it doesn't even going to work for us"

At her senior statement, she feel like her heart being ripped apart.

"W-what? How could you say that?! You're not even going to try?! And you're not even let me finished it! You're such a coward, Nico-chan!"

Tears now running down at her cheek, out of sadness and anger.  
But the said senior didn't even flinched at that, rather she replied it with an ice-cold answer.

"Yeah, whatever you say. But that doesn't change anything, we'll never worked out, and that's that. Not all the things you want is going to happened, you know."

At that all hope is lost, she could only stared at her feet, still sobbing.  
And the said senior, taking that as the cue for her to get out from there, turned her back and start to walk to the exit, until her blazer got pulled by a weak force, so weak that she had the urges to mind it, but couldn't have the heart to do so.

"What?"  
Her junior flinched, and it hurts her to see the said girl in this state, if she could, she want to hold her until her junior stop crying, she even want to answer her feelings, but she just couldn't.

"C-could... could you at least tell me why?"  
she muttered, more like a whisper, fortunately the room is so empty and it is really quiet, so her senior could hear what's she's whispering.

And she just sighed.  
Which make the crimson-haired girl curses herself internally, unable to take anymore damaged than this, she expected the worst.  
But, rather than any cold answer she got, her senior replies with some gentle voice.

"I've told you before, as an Idol, I belong to everybody, that means if I really want to become the number one idol in the world, I have to throw away my own feelings. My heart only belong to myself, in order to make all my fans happy. I can't afford to give this heart to somebody else, because I have to be fair with the others, and thus why I can't reciprocates your feelings, even if I want to, I just can't."

At her senior answer, the hope that's been lost before came back to her.

"Then...Then that means..."

"Yes, but once again, I can't. I'm sorry, Maki-chan."  
She then proceed to walk off again, until some other force stopped her.  
Her body now being pinned at the wall by none other than her junior.

"W-what is it Maki-chan? Didn't I told you already, I ca-"

"Nonsense!"

She stop protesting under her junior and just stared at her.

"This is not like you, Nico-chan! This is not the Nico-chan I'm in love with! You'll never going to let something like this to stop you for getting the things you want! Because of this stupid thing nonetheless!"

"Are you calling my dream as an idol stupid?! How dare you!"  
She tried to fight her junior power to get out from her grip, but of course can't afford to due to the height difference.

"If it's making you this weak, yeah, that dream of yours is stupid. You should just throw it away"

Her rage just got fueled more by her juniors word, she tried again to let loose from her grip but it's futile.

"See? You really are a weakling."

And they just stared at each other eyes for quite some times, communicate or rather cursing each other from their glares. Only with the said senior though, her junior is looking at her with saddened eyes.

"Why couldn't an idol sing for one and one person only? What's so bad about it..."  
Her tears fall over her eye again, and looking at that her senior just stayed silent underneath her while looking into those wet amethyst.

She tried to wiped her junior tears, but because of her current position, she's having a hard time doing it, in the end she manage to do it anyway.

Rather than stopping, her junior only starts to let the tears more and then finally cries her eyes out while hugging her senior.

She think that saying anything would only make it worse, so there she is, hugging her junior back until she's satisfied, that's all she can do now.

After a while, her crying stopped, but they stayed like that for much longer time. Hoping that their pain could be lessen by this, neither of them wants to let go, to move forward, to leave this place, because they knew the moment they leave from this state, this spot, this room, there's no going back, it's only a straight way to be separated in the near future, never again their path would crossed with each other.


End file.
